


The World You're Making

by BeesKnees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes him everything he wishes he could be.</p><p>Written for kink-bingo 2011; spanking/paddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World You're Making

Tonks has no shortage of surprises. Remus knows that is both why he loves her and why it’s incredibly difficult to keep up with her. She brings out parts of him that he thought he had forgotten a long time ago.

Which is why he can’t help but smile in a somewhat embarrassed way when he walks into their room and finds her wearing her Hufflepuff uniform from school. He belatedly wonders how long she’s been waiting for him, but the thought is gone almost as soon as it takes shape. He’s far too distracted to think coherently. He knows she must have modified herself in some way because the uniform scarcely fits her any longer. The shirt is far too tight, her breasts straining at the buttons so they look as if they might pop free the moment she shifts. The skirt hangs high on her thighs, just shy of revealing the undergarments (he assumes) she’s wearing underneath.

Her hair is braided and in what Remus has learned is actually her natural color. She’s wearing a pair of overly-large glasses that he can only wonder where she got. She looks ridiculous, adorable, and completely alluring at the same time. She can’t help but grin at him in return, briefly breaking her parody as she rushes at him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as she pulls him into a kiss.

Remus rests both his hands on her hips, kissing her in return. She nips gently at his lips before pulling back away. He doesn’t bother to ask what she’s doing, knowing that it’s better just to follow her lead at this point. She slips up onto his desk, sliding backwards so that her skirt almost falls up all the way. She reaches backward and grabs at the ruler behind her. She places it across her lip, tilting her head, and pushing her glasses back up. Remus can tell that she just wants to laugh the entire time.

“Professor,” she says, keeping her voice as coy as possible. “I’m being naughty.” She slaps the ruler against one thigh and Remus watches as the color rises to the surface of her pale skin. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

Remus crosses the room because he doesn’t think he can bear just standing there without touching her any longer. He presses up against her for a moment, his lips smoothing gently along her jaw. She turns her head, offering up the plane of her neck as he reaches down and removes the ruler from her hand.

“Turn around,” he murmurs gently, kissing her once just above her pulse point. She slides off the desk before he even has time to pull all the way back. Their legs tangle together and Tonks’ hands go to his shoulders to steady herself. Then, casting a glance over her shoulder, she turns around, bending over the desk so that the skirt rises up the rest of the way. She is wearing a pair of black panties, trimmed with lace. Usually she wears something a bit more colorful, but Remus can’t bring himself to mind.

He steps in again, his hand fitting to the curve of her arse for an instant.

“Face forward,” Remus instructs in a quiet voice. Tonks obeys almost instantly, although she’s still smiling. Her hands hold onto the edge of the desk tightly. Remus pressed himself against her, just for a moment. He buries his face in against the side of her neck, taking in her familiar smell. He presses another gentle kiss there before he brings his hand back and smacks her sharply on the arse. She lets out a little choked noise that sends shudders running throughout his entire body. Her spine goes a little straighter, her knuckles turn a bit whiter. Remus can see the imprint of his hand beginning to rise on her skin. He pulls back and delivers another blow. And then another.

He works steadily, enjoying the way that Tonks starts to wriggle underneath his touch. She behaves if as she can’t decide if she wants to pull forward and push back. Her arse is an alluring shade of red, one that she probably couldn’t duplicate even if she wanted to. Remus can feel the heat rising off her body each time his fingers connect with her flesh. His own hand is starting to throb and he can only wonder how she feels. She’s wet. That much, he’s sure of. Her underwear is clinging to her body, molded against her.

She whimpers and cries out when his hand cracks against her skin again. She buries her face against her arm and Remus can see that her face is red as well. Her high cheekbones are flushed with color. Her hair is beginning to come out of its braid and is sticking against the back of her neck. Her glasses are askew. She looks perfectly and Remus can’t help but feel pleased that he’s done this to her. He finds her perfect in every way — and often can’t help but feel undeserving. She’s beautiful and radiant, playful, but still powerful.

Tonks keens out his name and tries to spread her legs a little. He gives pause, admiring and inspecting his work. His hand curves back over her tender flesh and she shudders, letting out a gasp of breath. He’s aching by now, but he simply moves the fabric of her panties out of the way. He presses two fingers into her and begins to move them roughly. She arches up for a moment, and Remus presses himself against her back. He presses kisses against the back of her neck, absorbing the sounds pouring out of her. They’re high-pitched and breathy and she sounds as if she might start pleading at any moment.

He curves his fingers inside of her, addicted to the wetness and warmth. She thrusts back against him, her red arse sticking in the air, brushing against the fabric of his trousers for a moment. He moves closer, letting his lips journey around the curve of her ear. His motions are gentle, patient. Beneath him, she’s becoming increasingly impatient, her thrusts becoming more erratic as she tries to take more, tries to stir him to a rougher pace.

Remus gives into her wordless demands and slips a third finger inside of her. She groans and it isn’t long then before she stifling a cry into the desk, her entire body going taut, just for a moment, as Remus pumps her to completion.

He slides his fingers carefully out of her, just holding her from behind for a moment. His other hand runs along her side, feeling the curve of her body through the fabric of her clothes. Once Tonks’ breathing evens out, she shifts, rolling over without wincing so that she can look up at him. She’s smiling still. She raises a hand and runs it slowly through his hair. Her eyes watch the progress of her hand and Remus leans in closer so that he can kiss her.


End file.
